Really Goodbye?
by olivia-gail
Summary: After Finn makes Rachel get on the train what will happen to their relationship? What if there's someone else in the picture? Finchel story
1. Phone Call

_** Ok, so this is my first fan fiction, super excited! This story will take place after "Goodbye" and will finish Finchel's story. For now this will be just a few chapters but I may make it into a full story, not really sure where this is going yet, but it will be in Finn's point of view first. So let's get started.**_

Three weeks. Not just any three weeks, the worst three weeks of my life. Three weeks ago I dropped Rachel off at the train station.

"It was the best decision, there was no other way." That's what I keep telling myself, but it doesn't work. The feeling of wanting her close to me overweighs any other thoughts or feelings. We haven't talked at all since I dropped her off, I can't bring myself to call her because if I hear her voice I'm just going to hop on a train and go get her. I can't do that. I have to go to the army and clear my dad's past, clear my name before I give it to her. But I don't have to worry about the army, being away from Rachel is going to kill me.

I'm working in the tire shop just like the past three weeks and of course I'm thinking about Rachel. I walk passed Kurt at the front desk and turn on the radio, but of course "Faithfully" comes on; I can never get away from her. I change the station and kick a chair on the way back to the van I'm working on. I sit down by the car and finally break down crying. I hear Kurt come up behind me and quickly pull myself together.

"What?" I ask with a hard edge to my voice.

He comes up and sits beside me.

"You ok?" he asks softly

"Do I look ok?"

"GOD, FINN! All I've been trying to do is help you for three weeks, you don't need the attitude!"

Fantastic, now Rachel _and_ Kurt hate me. I finish the car I'm working on and come up behind the front desk to apologize to Kurt, but stop short when I hear what he said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Rachel, but don't worry about me I'll be there next year."

I hop the counter and grab the phone out of his hand, but he pulls back.

"FINN! Give me the phone!"

"Nope, not happening!"

After a few seconds Kurt realizes I'm going to get this phone from him, so he gives up.

"Fine, fine, take it but don't come crying to me later!"

"Don't worry, won't."

I put the phone to my ear.

"Rach?"

"Hey, Finn. How are you?" I melt at the sound of the voice.

"Fine, you?"

"Well, I'm loving New York but I miss everyone back home, my dads went home two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I saw them at the store a few days ago."

"Oh…."

Awkward silence

"Are you really ok Finn? You don't sound ok."

I about to tell her I really am fine like I tell everyone else, but them I remember its Rachel she knows everything about me.

So I sigh. "No, not really, I just…miss you and now that I'm thinking I have no idea what I'm going to do after my two years over seas."

"Well, I don't know what you're thinking but I _know_ you'll be great and accomplish sooo much."

I smile. She makes me feel like I could do anything.

"Thanks Rach."

"Anytime. Umm...Finn I there's something we need to talk about."

"What?" I'm a little worried because she sounds kinda nervous.

"So…are we like still…together?"

I smile, she's so adorable when she's nervous.

"I don't really know, i feel like we just shouldn't put a label on our relationship for now."

"Ok, agreed, I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, I love you."

Crap! Where did that come from?

"I love you too."

I smile as she hangs up.

I don't think I will ever get this girl out of my head.


	2. Need to Call

_**This chapter will be in Rachel's point of view.**_

I hold the sixth pregnancy test in my hand and stare at the stupid pink plus sign. Gosh, I can't believe this is happening. What am I going to do, my fiancé is going to be over-seas, I'm in a new city, I'm 18, and who knows what my dads are going to say. How am I going to take care of a baby? I don't even know if I should tell Finn, he's worrying about me already, if he finds out about the baby…what am I saying? I have to tell him, he's the father. Before I change my mind, I call the tire shop, assuming he's working. After two rings someone picks up.

"Burt's Tire Shop, How can I help you?"

"Kurt?"

"DIVA! My gosh! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, loving it here, but I wish you where with me!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Rachel, but don't worry about me I'll be there next year."

Suddenly I hear two people fighting

"FINN! Give me the phone!"

"Nope, not happening!"

Once I hear his voice I start to get very nervous.

"Rach?" sounds like Finn won. I would usually melt at the sound of his voice but I can't think straight right now.

"Hey, Finn. How are you?"

He says he's fine but doesn't sound like it. He asks me how I'm doing.

"Well, I'm loving New York but I miss everyone back home, my dads went home two weeks ago."

"Yeah, I saw them at the store a few days ago."

"Oh…."

We're silent for a while.

"Are you really ok Finn? You don't sound ok."

He sighs "No, not really, I just…miss you and now that I'm thinking I have no idea what I'm going to do after my two years over seas."

"Well, I don't know what you're thinking but I _know_ you'll be great and accomplish so much."

I can almost hear him smile "Thanks Rach."

I have to tell him, I have to tell him. "Anytime. Umm...Finn I there's something we need to talk about."

"What?"

Suddenly I can't do it, so ask the other question on my mind "So…are we like still…together?"

He laughs "I don't really know, i feel like we just shouldn't put a label on our relationship for now."

I can't do it anymore, this is breaking my heart "Ok, agreed, I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, I love you." I stop breathing for a second, he loves me.

"I love you too." I hang up before I start crying. So I lay down on my bed and break down.

I don't think I will ever get this boy out of my head.


	3. Help from Grandma

_**Finn's point of view**_

Today I'm leaving for Afghanistan. I'm laying in bed thinking about Rachel, about all the time we spent in my room; the time we spent in this bed. Now I'm leaving it all behind, leaving her behind. My heart has a huge hole; I've never felt this empty.

_**Rachel's point of view**_

Yesterday Finn left for Afghanistan, so I'm leaving for Lima today so there is no way I will run into him. I get off the train in Lima

"Home, sweet, home" I murmur sarcastically. I hop in the rental car and drive home. As I stand at the front door, I smooth out one of my favorite dresses. It's the one I wore the night Finn and I had our first time, that's probably why it's my favorite. I take a deep breath and ring the bell. One of my dads opens the door.

"Rachel! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Umm…yeah but there's something I need to tell you two."

"Ok then you could have called but…come on in."

I walk in and see my other dad on the couch

"Rachie! What are you doing here?"

"Well, there's something I need to tell you guys."

We all sit down "Ok, go ahead."

There's only one way to do this, just go out and tell them.

"I'm pregnant." I admit barely audible.

One looks at me like I'm an alien, the other just looks pretty clam.

"With Finn?"

"Yes! I'm not going to cheat on my fiancé. Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know, but you're not our daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know who the girl sitting here is but she's not the girl we raised. So if I don't know you, I don't know what you're doing here."

He's kicking me out, leaving me on my own with a baby. I grab my bag and run out my house crying, well their house, not mine anymore. I sit in the driver's seat and totally break down. After I pull myself together I start to think. Where am I going to go? I guess there's only one place, so I call Kurt's cell.

"Diva, you need to stop calling it's only going to hurt you more and you're going to want to come back."

"That's not going to be a problem, I am in Lima."

"WHAT! No, turn around and get back on that train now Rachel Berry!"

Now, I'm crying again "I can't, I can't" I say between tears.

"Diva," he says softy "I know this is hard but-"

"No, you don't understand Kurt, I'm pregnant."

He's silent for a moment

"That's not the worst part," I continue "I just told my dads and they told me not to come back."

"Diva, I'm so sorry. Do you have anywhere to live?"

"No"

"Come on over then, I'll fill Carole in."

"No! Don't, I need to tell her."

"Ok, I'll tell her you're coming though."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few."

"See you soon, Diva."

"See ya." I hang up and drive to their house.

I pull up and see Kurt on the front porch waiting for me. I get out of the car as he runs up to me and wraps me in a hug. After we pull apart I see Carole standing in the front doorway and I wave. She waves back and I walk up to the door. She wraps me in a hug too.

"So," I start "You probably have this whole situation figured out."

She laughs softy "Yeah, but I assumed it would be a little later."

I smile "Well, things happen."

"Come on in, and don't forget you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

Kurt comes up behind me with my bag as we all go into my new home.

I've been here for about an hour; Kurt went to work where Burt already is, so I'm watching TV in the living room with Carole while she reads a magazine. I've just been looking at her for a few minutes then I finally ask the question I've been wondering about.

"Carole," She looks up at me "Are you mad at me?"

She laughs "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"Well, I was thinking and if I was you I'd be pretty pissed off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if my son and his fiancée got pregnant at 18, I wouldn't be too happy."

She laughs "Well, at first I felt that way, but Finn is my only real son, you're the closest thing I'm going to have to a daughter, and what kind of a grandma would I be if I didn't take care of you two."

I smile

"And if Finn was here he would be taking care of you, so I'll just have to take his place for now."

"Thank you."

"No problem and speaking of Finn. Have you told him?"

I sigh "No, I tried to, but I just couldn't do it. He worries about me too much anyway, if he knew about the baby…" I shake my head

"Sweetheart, you need to tell him."

I just look down

"And you need to go to the doctor, I'll call for you."

"Thanks."

"Anything, Anytime."


	4. Letters

It's been 4 months; I'm 6 months pregnant now and sitting on Finn's bed in his room where I've been living. I'm reading Finn's letter again, he sent it about 4 months ago and I've read it about a millions times.

_Dear Rach,_

_Hey, sweetheart. So I was thinking, and I know I told you to surrender but I can't. I love you, and I always will. So when I come back I'm moving to New York with you. I can't live without you and I hope you still feel the same way. I don't want you worrying about me thought, I'm fine and I'm going to come home to you no matter what. I'm sorry this is so short I really don't know what else to say but I love you. Write back please._

_Forever yours, Finn _

I got the letter the day I found out we're having a girl, and I _did_ write back a short letter not telling him that I'm in Lima or pregnant. I've been trying to tell him, I've tried to write that letter a thousand times, but I just can't find the right words. He's going to hate me, and I couldn't live with myself if he does.


	5. Surprise!

_**Sorry the last one was so short, I needed some fill-in, but this is where the drama starts! :) And I'm going to apologize now for my lack of knowledge on Judaism, I've gone to Catholic school my whole life so if something's incorrect I'm so very sorry. Still in Rachel's point of view**_

It's April now, and our little girl, Lindsey Faith Hudson, has been in the world for about a month. Everyone makes fun of me for her middle name but the first time Finn told me he loved me was right before we sang Faithfully and I wanted her to have a part of our love. She's the light of my life but I just wish her father was here with me. I finally sat down and wrote Finn the letter telling him about Lindsey, and I'm sending it tomorrow along with a picture of her, I'm a little nervous that he's going to be mad but then I think about it and realize there's not way he'll be mad. He loves me and he always told me he wanted to have kids so he'll be thrilled…I hope. I stop thinking about him and get back to the real world, where I'm in temple just like any other Saturday morning, but my mind fades back to Finn I'm thinking about how happy we're going to be when he comes back. Then Lindsey starts to cry so I take her out back and feel that her diaper is dry I'm assuming she's hungry, defiantly Finn's daughter. So I give her a bottle and she calms down right away, once she's done I stand up to go back in but everyone's leaving, and then I see them. My dads. I usually sit and back and try to be the first one out so I don't have to deal with them, but I have no choice now.

"Hello, Rachel" Rachel? They always call me Rachie or Rae. What's with this Rachel stuff?

"Hello…" I don't know if I should even call him dad.

"How are you?"

"Fine, no thanks to you"

"Now, Rachel, this isn't the time for that." Dad finally looks down at the baby in the car seat on my arm. While Daddy has been looking there the whole time and hasn't said a word.

"Well, Rachel, she's lovely. What's her name?"

"Lindsey" There is no way I was going to tell them the rest of her name.

"Beautiful"

We stand there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well," Dad says "We better be going, goodbye Rachel."

"Bye" We all walk to our cars and I begin putting Lindsey in, it always takes forever. When I'm almost done I hear footsteps behind me.

"Rachie?"

I turn around and see Daddy standing behind me.

"Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and says in a low voice "I want you to know that I'm ok with your whole… situation and I would have let you stay with us, and I would have taking care of you."

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

"Rae, I'm trying to get him to come around I really am, but until then…" He slips an envelope into my hands then kisses me on the forehead "Love you doll." Then he walks away. I get in the drivers seat and open the envelope. Whoa, that's a lot of money. I start to drive away I can't deal with all this, but this is nothing compared to what's to come because when I get home I walk into the living room to see those beautiful brown eyes the same ones Lindsey has.


	6. Even more of a Surprise

_**Before I start today I want to say thank you for all the great reviews, I would love to see some more! :)**_

_**Finn's point of view**_

I'm so excited I can't even sit still. I look around the not even close to full plane, to these people it's just a normal Saturday, but not to me, today I'm coming home to Rachel. Apparently the war is close to over and our unit wasn't doing much, so they sent us home a whole year early. I really can't wait to see Rachel; I'm sure she's the top of the class and ready to get a role on Broadway already. The only problem is that I haven't told my mom I'm going to New York, so I'm going home first to talk to her, then I can go see Rach. Man, I love her. Once I get off the plane in Columbus I hop on a train to Lima to surprise my mom, and then in a few more days, the love of my life. When I get home, no one's there so I decide to hang out and catch up on the sports games. But I'm not going to have to wait a few days to see her because an hour later I hear the door open and turn around to see her looking beautiful as always, Rachel. I'm about to run to the door and wrap her in my arms but a million questions are running through my head. Why is she here? What's going on? Wait, why does she have a baby's car seat? We both freeze and just stare at each other for a moment, she looks like she's about to cry.

"Rachel?"

Then she bursts into tears and runs upstairs, baby in tow.

I sprint up the stairs yelling her name

"RACHEL! RACHEL!"

I follow her up the stairs and she slams my bedroom door in my face.

I knock repetitively and talk to her through the door softly.

"Rachel, babe, please tell me what's going on."

I hear her take a few deep breaths and hear something sliding under the door. I look down to see an envelope; I pick it up slowly and see that it's addressed to me from her with a stamp even, the letter just waiting to be sent. I walk a crossed the hall into Kurt's room and sit down on his bed. For a few seconds I just stare at the envelope then rip it open violently. I turn it upside down and a picture and a piece of plan white paper fall out. I look at the picture of a sweet little baby for a moment then open up the letter.

_My Dearest Finn, _

_First off I have something to tell you, I'm not in New York, I'm in Lima. Now I know you're wondering why, well, congratulations you're a dad. I was two months __pregnant when you left, so if you do some quick math, she's now a month old. Yes, she, it's a girl. The picture I sent is of her, Lindsey Faith Hudson. You get it? Like Lindsey __Buckingham__, from Fleetwood Mac, a band we can actually agree on, and Faith, like 'Faithfully.' I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how. I hope you can forgive me, I really love both of you and I really hope you want to be a part of both of our lives. Every time I look into her beautiful eyes I see yours, and I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you. I love you._

_Forever yours, Rachel _

I stopped breathing after the second sentence. _You're a dad._ I'm a dad. She had our baby. I look at the picture of the baby again, _our baby_. Lindsey, she really is beautiful. I smile at Rachel's name choice, Fleetwood Mac is one of the very few bands we can agree on, and 'Faithfully' that song means so much to us. It was the first time I told her I loved her; I love her now more that I did then. Every though she didn't tell me the truth, I love her more than ever. I just want to hold her, take care of her and the baby, and grow old with her, just like we had planned before. I run a crossed the hall as fast as I can and knock again.

"Rachel? I read the letter, open the door please."

I hear her sniff and find the door is open. I open it and see her lying on my bed crying.

"Rach, don't cry, shhh. It's ok, it's ok." I pick her up, sit down on the bed, and hold her as close to me as I can.

After she pulls herself together enough to ask me a question she asks. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, baby, I love you, and if I was in your shoes I probably wouldn't have told me either…if that made sense."

She laughs "Yeah, I get it."

We sit there in silence for a moment as I just enjoy being with her.

"I have a question for you."

"Yeah" it sounds like she finally stopped crying.

"After I read your letter there was one line that bothered me. How could you ever think I wouldn't want to be a part of your life?"

"I don't know, I guess I said that so you don't feel obliged."

"I don't, I love you and I want to be here, more than anything."

Then her lips are on mine, and it's magical. It's even better than I remember.

Then we pull apart way too soon. I smile "I've been waiting for that for weeks."

She smiles "Finn Hudson, I love you."

"I love you forever."

We kiss for a few moments but are interrupted by a small cry, and Rachel starts to get up.

"No, I'll get her."

She looks at me "You, sure?"

"Yeah, you've been getting her for a month, it's my turn."

She smiles "Ok, go ahead."

I walk to the back corner of my room where there's a small crib. I look down and see her, Lindsey, my daughter, she's so beautiful. I pick her up carefully and try to hold her correctly but I'm having problems, and she won't stop crying anyway. Rachel comes up to me.

"Here, its ok, she doesn't really know you yet." Rachel takes her from me

"Sorry, new at this."

"It's ok, you'll learn." She kisses me on the cheek

* * *

That was the best night of my life; I fell asleep with Rachel in my arms and our perfect baby girl just a few feet away. I don't know what's next for our little family but I know we're going to be fine, because I love the two of them more than anything and to me that's all I need in life, my two perfect girls.


	7. Epilogue

_**Ok, guys I'm done! Exciting right? So, once again I want to say thanks for all the love and reviews. I love to hear from you guys! I'm not quite sure if I'm going to continue. I could write about Finn getting to know Lindsey, and add some other stuff, but I'm not sure. So, let me know if you want some more! Thanks for everything! Love you all, Olivia **_


End file.
